Magehunter (book)
:For other uses of '''Magehunter', see'' Magehunter Magehunter is a single-player role-playing gamebook written by Paul Mason, illustrated by Russ Nicholson and originally published in 1995 by Puffin Books. It forms part of Steve Jackson and Ian Livingstone's Fighting Fantasy series. It is the 57th in the series in the original Puffin series (ISBN 0-14-037013-7). There are currently no announced plans to republish this book as part of the Scholastic series. Creation "On the subject of Magehunter ... I Mason should point out that I learned from my mistake with Crimson Tide'', and deliberately built in multiple victory paths, and different levels of victory."Letter from Paul Mason at the Internet Archive record of the old Fightingfantasy.com - Retrieved 2019-10-26 Background - Back Cover ("Dragon" Edition)}} In this book the player takes the role of a magehunter from a fantasy setting somewhat more advanced than the usual Fighting Fantasy setting of Titan. The player is transported to Titan and must track down the wizard Mencius, kill him and them return to their homeworld. The adventure involves body-switching and for much of the book the player is accompanied by a companion. The Most Revered Treatise of Mage Hunting/Introduction The book in general follows the original rules set down in The Warlock of Firetop Mountain (see Game System). Unique Rules *In the course of the adventure the player may acquire a companion whose stats are written down on the "Adventure Sheet". If separated from their companion, the player loses anything the companion may have been carrying. - pg.17 *A 1d6 roll is used to determine the number of Silver Pieces a player begins the adventure with. Equipment List - pg.17-18 *Pistol *Broadsword *Powder *2 normal bullets *1 silver bullet *5 Provisions - pg.15 *12 mirrors *Compass needle *Rope (of Human hair) *Silver Pieces Cover and Illustrations Covers The original cover of the book was designed and illustrated by Ian Miller. Illustrations The interior illustrations were by Russ Nicholson. There were 31 full page illustrations and 6 minor repeated illustrations scattered throughout the text. The paragraphs with a full page illustration were: 1, 13, 21, 35, 46, 53, 76, 87, 94, 100, 108, 118, 133, 145, 161, 179, 190, 210, 231, 246, 256, 267, 285, 293, 314, 333, 350, 363, 371, 385 and 394. Intertextual References Other Media Main Characters YOU: The Magehunter *Al Azrad the Snake *Al-Bakbuk *Al-Fakik *Al-Haddar - Storyteller *Al-Nashshar *Al-Ra'ad Al-Kasif *Asiah Albudur *Caliph of Khorasan *Genie - Efreet *Hanif Al-din Hasan - Vizier *Harun al-Harun *Hazar *Khasim the Unworthy *Kurt - dog *Mechtner - Margrave *Mencius - Mage *Reinhardt - Margrave *Saba *Saleem *The Riddling Reaver Locations *Kallamehr *Khorasan *Rangor Tower Encounters *Al Azrad the Snake *Al-Fakik *Al-Ra'ad Al-Kasif *Bird of Prodigious Size - Regular/Young *Demon of the Ring *Dweller Below *Dwellers in Darkness *Dweller in the Dark *Giant Crab *Giant Scorpion *Golden Lion-Lord *Green Nightmare *Humans - Bouncers/Courtiers/Highwaymen/Incensed Innkeeper/Muscular Bruiser/Muscular Thug/Pickpocket *Jellyworms *Mencius *Raven *Saba *Scintillating Globe *Shaggy Shambler *Skeletons *Skulkers - Regular/Shrouded *Spider Mage *Spike Fiend *Winged Serpent Further Notes *The very first page gives some additional information about the hero's past: "Under the patronage of the Margrave Mechtner, you have become the foremost Magehunter of your age. Orayan the Summoner of Demons, Yurial of Rachsburg, Salome the Warlock's Bride - these notorious sorcerers, and many others, have fallen to you." Errors *The "Adventure Sheet" incorrectly features three boxes for skill and none for stamina or luck. *The instructions tell the player to note down the stats of any companion they may pick up during the adventure, but while luck is mentioned specifically, there is no place for this stat on the "Adventure Sheet". *(66) and (67): Poor pagination means that (67) starts with the last two words ("to 186") of (66). *(55) features a capital "O" replaced by a full stop. Dedication Dedicated to the Kiriyama family, especially Kiyoshi-san, who made this book possible - pg.6 See Also *''The Wailing World'' Reviews External Links *[http://www.gamebooks.org/show_series.php?id=11 Fighting Fantasy at Gamebooks.org] - Retrieved 2019-10-26 *[http://www.gamebooks.org/show_item.php?id=101 Magehunter at Gamebooks.org] - Retrieved 2019-10-26 *[http://web.archive.org/web/20050406002928/www.fightingfantasy.com/ffb57.htm Magehunter at the Internet Archive record of the old] Fightingfantasy.com - Retrieved 2019-10-26 References Category:1995 books Category:Fighting Fantasy Original Series